The starting materials for use in the process of the present invention are diacetylenic prepolymers. Such materials are described in detail in the co-pending application Ser. No. 956,517, filed Oct. 31, 1978, now abandoned, in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
In the prior art, normal processing of a polymer which has, for example, been spin-coated on a substrate, involves removing the solvent by oven baking with or without the use of a vacuum. In the prior art there always remains some residual solvent trapped by the film. When such films are then subjected to higher temperatures the solvent is forced out, thereby producing pin holes or internal microporosity. Since such undesirable results can occur after curing, the result is the production of an extremely poor film. It is an object of the present invention to produce films free from such pin holes and free from internal microporosity.